Baar Taabs I: One Long Day
by Baaradon
Summary: The realm of Khadgar is host to many guilds but none as cutthroat and ruthless as The Mute Assasins. Baaradon, a Tauren Hunter and MA operative on route to a secret rendezvous is attacked and robbed.
1. Chapter 1

**Volume 1**

**Episode I :**_** One long Day**_

**Chapter 1**

A gentle breeze swept quietly across the dry fields of the barrens, as a young plainstrider leaned over picking at a patch of peaceblossom. The odd looking bird slowly consumed its breakfast completely oblivious to the fact it was about to be breakfast. A large cougar laid low in the browning grass, his eyes narrowing as he studied his prey. With its mouth salivating and muscles tensing the powerful feline prepared to ravage the unsuspecting avian. It was at that moment the golden fur on the cougar's back straightened and its ears perked as it heard a sharp but distant whistle. In immediate response to the sound, it leapt up and charged toward the sound at full speed, leaving the startled plainstrider unharmed and vaguely aware of its incredible luck. This new awareness was cut short, as its head slid from its body and dropped to ground. The body of bird fell at the feet of troll fading into sight. The troll crouched and retrieved something from the dead animal's body and disappeared without a trace.

Xyanka Pucklepot swept the floor of the _Broken Keel Tavern_. The little goblin rarely spoke; he just simply went about his work. He frowned at the mess the night crowd had left him. The Keel 's usual crowd normally got a little rowdy, however, that particular night things had gotten completely out of hand. Some young bucks from a vicious guild of assassins were celebrating the completion of a difficult quest when a group of alliance arrived and began to take advantage of the young ones. This group of Alliance was apparently new to the area because most regulars would have known better. Before the Ratchet guards could react, a large Tauren sprung from the shadows and commenced to do things to the alliance that the goblin hoped he would soon forget. Hours later, the goblin still got sick to his stomach at the thought of that Nightelf being snapped in two. Xyanka shook his head as if trying to jar the image out, when he found himself in the shadow of an immense figure. The Tauren from the night before had awakened from his slumber and was now standing before him in the doorway of the tavern. The Mighty Tauren stood with his back to the goblin. Xyanka was surprise to see him out his usual armaments. Instead the Tauren simply wore a dark finely crafted silk shirt and Hand stitched woolen leggings and fuzzy bunny slippers, made from the hides of four very unlucky bunnies.

Xyanka almost jumped out his boots when the menacing cougar approached the Tavern's front doorway and growled. The Tauren seemed unafraid as he slowly reached back toward the sword on his hip. The cougar hungrily licked his lips and watched the Tauren intently. Xyanka remained frozen in place, too scared to move. The Tauren carefully moved his hand passed the sword and dug into a deviant skin pouch, retrieving a slab of bear meat and tossed it into the air toward the cougar. The cougar snatched the meat out of the air and moved off to eat it in private.

"Looks like I interrupted breakfast. Sorry my friend, Felonius gets cranky if you get in the way of a meal." The Tauren spoke in a deep and powerful voice.

"th..tha.. That's ok Mr. Baaradon sir. I.. I..I wasn't scared at at at all. That kinda thing happens all the time." Xyanka managed to say fear dripping from every word.

"Fear is nothing to be ashamed of little one. Fear comes to us all it's our ability to control such fear that separates the mighty from the weak." By this time Felonius had finished the meal provided by his master and was in a much better mood, which to the untrained eye looked very much like his more fowl mood. The moods of cougars are actually quite distinctive. A happy cougar could rip a man to shreds in seconds where as an angry cougar would take slightly longer and smile less. Of course, a cougar in a fowl mood though not smiling would kill in half the time of a happy cougar but, enjoy the kill much more. Baaradon secured his harness and packs to rather large Kodo. As soon as he was satisfied that that everything was in order he mounted the beast and rode out towards the southern Barrens, followed closely by his faithful companion Felonius.

The harsh temperatures and bright sunlight across the Barrens was no match for the Tauren and his two animal companions as they made their way down the golden road. Though Baar missed the scent of healthy grass and the feel of the gentle breeze along the Mulgore landscape, he found the Barrens to be quite comfortable. He even smiled to himself thinking what a beautiful day. That was when he caught a glimpse of something glittering in the distance. Leaving the road was a risky proposition for the inexperienced but Baar was far from inexperienced and felt confident he could handle anything Barrens had to offer. As he approach glittering object he saw it to be exactly what he had surmised. A large copper vein sat nestled atop a small hill. Baar brought his Kodo to a stop at the bottom of the hill; that was when his beautiful day took an awful turn.

The blow came so swift it caught the Tauren completely unprepared. The world became swirling blur and it was all Baar could do to keep from puking as he tumbled off his Kodo. Felonius became enraged as he watched his master fall. The cougar smelled at least four attackers approaching. Driven by pure instinct and rage, he charged Pilfer. Felonius opened his mouth to let out a menacing growl meant to strike fear in hearts of any enemy. It might have worked if that had been what happened instead all that came out was a very unimpressive "Baaaaaaa". Baar, his head beginning clear watched his friend pace back and forth in udder confusion unaware it was now a sheep. Baar tried to stand but was quickly cut in both legs and across his back. The wounds were not life threatening and Baar easily pushed pass the pain and again tried to stand. That was when the poison began to take effect. Amazingly enough the mighty Tauren manage to get to his feet. He staggered back and forth as tried to focus on his attackers. The Tauren drew his sword but immediately dropped it to the ground. Shortly there after he followed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Volume 1**

**Episode 1:**_** One long Day**_

**Part 2**

Pilfer stayed stealthed behind a tree and waited as the Tauren approached the copper vein. When the Tauren was in position he sprang from the shadows and sapped the unsuspecting hunter. Pilfer landed and back rolled into a crouched position. His eyes never left his target, even as he knew the Hunter's pet would quickly retaliate. As he expected attack came swiftly. Maricon cast his sheep spell on the angry beast. Pilfer then saw the Tauren attempting to recover. Swiftly he whipped out his daggers and with blazing speed laid 3 well placed cuts. Pilfer then stood before the massive Tauren and watched him struggle to stand. The Rogue was actually impressed with the Hunter's ability to reach an upright position but knew it to be and exercise in futility. His body tensed when Hunter managed to focus on him and draw his sword, but then relaxed when the Tauren collapsed at the Rogue's feet. "Quickly, grab the bags and let's get out of here before the spell wears off his pet." He gestured to the other who proceeded to do as instructed. Within a few minutes they had stripped the Kodo of Baaradon's belongings. This however was two seconds too long.

The fog lifted from Felonius as the spell wore off. Without hesitation he advanced toward Pilfer. Pilfer to his credit sensed the attack coming and leapt to his left and out of harms way. This unfortunately left one of his partners wide open. Felonius grab the unlucky rogue by the throat and pulled him to the ground. Pilfer not wanting to test the cougar's resolve signaled for the others to follow as he made a quick get away. Felonius made short work of his victim but was too late to catch any of the others who were now fleeing. Not wanting to leave his defenseless master; the cougar approached the tauren, grabbed his shirt with his teeth and drug the hunter to a small nearby village.

Baaradon awoke to the pleasant aroma of Zhevar stew. His body still aching from the crippling poison he had been exposed to, the Hunter uttered a low curse as he rose from the blanketed bed; his head still spinning a bit.

"Take your time Baaradon. The poison they hit you with packs quiet the punch. You're lucky to be alive." Baaradon searched the room with his eyes for the source of voice. He saw an older male Tauren in the corner preparing a bowl of stew. The cook then gave the bowl to a younger female Tauren. The young Tauren brought bowl of to Baaradon who was still trying to steady himself. Judging from the softness in the voice he figured it was she who had spoken earlier. "This is for you Baaradon, but may want to sit while you eat." Baaradon offered no resistance. The hunter glanced around the room. As if she had read his mind, the young Tauren again spoke. "Your pet is outside with our Stable Master. He is fine animal. It was he who brought you to us. My name is Yonada."

"This Inn; am I in Camp Taurajo? Baaradon inquired.

"Yes, and as much I know you need to rest you can't stay here." This time it was the male Tauren who spoke. "If word reaches those who attacked you, that you are alive they will return in force."

"Byula, you can't send him away like this! he needs get his strength up first."

"Worry not old man I have no intention of staying long and as for the ones who attacked me…mmmh…They will meet my blade soon enough." Baaradon's eyes almost seem to burn red with anger as he spoke of the fate of his assailants.

"Here you may need this." Byula tossed Baar a torn piece of leather. "When we followed your beast's trail back to where you were attacked, we found your Kodo and a dead orc wearing that emblem. It's the mark of the"

"Scarlet Blade… I have heard of them." Baaradon tucked the leather into a pouch and stood. "I didn't know they had a presence in Kalimdor."

"They started recruiting in Gadgetzan a few weeks ago." Yonada replied.

"Their sect is dangerous and I will not have them harm any of the people Of Camp T, it is time for you to leave Baaradon."

"I agree. Yonada please send for the messenger and have him meet me at my Kodo." The young Tauren nodded and dashed out of the inn. "Thank you for help and for the stew, Old man." Baaradon then purchased some extra supplies and rations from Byula and tipped him for his assistance.

"May the eternal sun smile upon you, Baaradon." The Hunter left the inn, retrieved Felonuis and prepared his Kodo for the journey. A Small orc boy came running toward Baar completely out of breath.

"You have a message sir? He barley managed to get out.

"Yes, see that this scroll gets to Wolfguard of the Mute Assasins. You should be able to find him in Orgrimmar." He gave the boy the scroll and 2 gold coins. The boy smiled in amazement of the generous payment and immediately ran for the flight master. Baaradon knelt down gently petted Felonuis. "You've saved my hide yet again my friend. Ready to get some payback?" In answer Felonius growled. "Good, so am I." Baaradon then mounted his massive Kodo and rode off.

Pilfer fidgeted restlessly as he nervously awaited his audience with Captain Kreig. Though their heist had gone off without a hitch, freelance activities were frowned upon by the Blade hierarchy. Pilfer knew this but also knew his crew would be pulling that job with or without him. Being that he was part of the crew he to would have to face any punishment they earned; so he figure why not have the spoils as well. His tattered leather armor was worn, dusty and none of it matched. He pulled his cloak tight in an attempt to hide the blank ripped shoulder armor he wore. There had been a crest with a silver shield behind dagger entangled in a red "S". The Scarlet Blade emblem had been torn away when he had evaded the cougar's attack during the robbery. Pilfer had always thought himself to be quick but felt he had been lucky that the emblem was the only thing that had been torn from him.

Pilfer's nervousness eventually gave way to impatience and he began to pace. His crew for their part simply sat at a table in a corner of the room playing Donjot. The group had consisted of gentlemen of questionable characters. Maricon was a troll Mage skilled in Arcane magics. Gar, an Orc warrior, and Sliver an orc rogue. Sliver however, was no longer with them haven been ripped to shreds by Felonius. The fourth of course was Pilfer himself. The young bloodelf was slender but with a very solid build. His ears perked when he heard footsteps drawing nearer. He removed his hood revealing his long black hair. It was a sharp and menacing contrast to his dark pink skin and Kelly green eyes. Pilfer stopped and slowly stroked his carefully groomed goatee as he watched a large ogre enter the room.

The lumbering mass of muscle approached Pilfer; the floor trembling with every step. The ogre gestured for Pilfer and his crew to step through an enormous doorway that led to a large hall. Pilfer was surprised by the appearance of this door since only moments before it had been a wall and a bookshelf.

"Magic…hmmf" Gar muttered and spit out a glop of snuff residue. This action angered the large ogre. We he spoke it was with a deep voice that echo throughout the hall.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND WE'LL BE MOPPING IT UP WITH YER FACE, FILTHY ORC!" The Ogre then turned and started down hall. Pilfer cast a scowled look toward Gar and it seemed the room got very cold. Without a word Pilfer was across the room. The movement so quick Gar didn't fully register Pilfer had moved at all. Pilfer's Assassins rush and subsequent backhand to Gar was all one fluid movement, like eloquent poetry.

"You try my patience, for which I had little to start, Gar. Embarrass me again and shall not live long enough to take a last breath." And with that said Pilfer turned and followed the ogre with the others quietly bringing up the rear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Volume 1**

**Episode 1:**_** One long Day**_

**Part 3**

The Atmosphere of Dustwallow Mash was thick and humid. It was late in the afternoon and the sun hung low in the sky, casting an eerie setting of gloom throughout the marsh. Baaradon's kodo trotted across the marsh at a slow steady pace. The marsh like any other place in Azeroth could be very dangerous. The creatures in this area were quite aggressive and territorial. There were less intelligent creatures like crocs, spiders, and raptors, and other far more intelligent beings also inhabited the Marsh such as Dragonkin and Humans. Baaradon brought his kodo to halt as he entered Brakenwall Village. Though it had been a log time Baaradon was no stranger to Brakenwall, so he his unexpected appearance had garnered no more than a passing glance. After securing his mount his made way to the local regent dealer.

Balai Lok'Wein was rummaging through a pile of sacks when Baaradon approached her. In fact, it wasn't until he was standing over her that she had noticed him at all. Now that she found herself in his shadow she took notice of his arrival and looked up. She was very surprised to see him but to look at her no one could tell. Balai extended a hand for Baaradon to help he to her feet. At full height Balai only came up to Baaradon's chest. She swept her dark green hair back and then brushed dust off her dress and apron.

"Baaradon of da Mute Assasins, Wat brings you bock ir mon?"

"I am in need of information and I figured a woman of your talents could help me in this regard." Baaradon replied.

"Ah, might ave wat you need. Wat you lookin for?" The troll vendor inquired with a careful gaze. Baaradon reached into a pouch and pulled out the torn patch. Balai recognized it immediately and did a quick look around to see if anyone else had seen it. "You mus be bringing the Assasins if you wun trouble wit dem." She cautioned.

"No it's just me. What do you know of the Blade?"

"Best be keeping your voice down. You, gon talk bout dem. Dey pass through here few times. Must ave sum sort of base round here. Dey be meetin wit Krog he may know more."

Baaradon looked around the camp until he spotted the Orc, Balai had told him about. Krog was sitting by a post near the camp Inn, which was little more than a cave, gnawing on some cured ham. He had noticed the hunter who was walking toward him. Hunters always had the unique ability to go unnoticed when on the prowl. It wasn't a stealth like rogue no, more like a state of being completely unremarkable. Unless someone deliberately was drawn to look, they would simply not draw any attention of any kind. Baaradon often joked that Hunters were better than rogues for they could be invisible without being actually invisible. Unfortunately for Krog, Krog was not looking at the Tauren. Instead, he was face deep in his slab of meat. It wasn't until a hoof pounded the ground next to him that he realized he was in trouble. The force of the war stomp knocked him over. Before he could recover, Baaradon had leaned over and grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell me what you know of the Scarlet Blade" Baaradon's grip tightened. The Orc trembled and barley managed a reply

"If, I do they'll kill me." Baaradon smiled but this smile was one that would scare death herself.

"And you would fare better than if you don't talk. Now out with it."

The altercation with Baaradon and Krog now drew the attention of the villagers including Overlord Morokk. Morokk like most ogre was an enormous mass of muscle. He was covered in armor and sported a large spiked gauntlet. He observed the two men disapprovingly.

Baaradon barley had time to dodge the blow from Morokk. Krog, however, was not so lucky. Morokk's fist collided with Krog's face and propelled backward about 2 yards. Krog's unconscious body went limp in a pile of raptor dung. Morokk was caught off guard for a brief second. He hadn't expected the Tauren to be aware of imminent assault much less be able to avoid it altogether. Baaradon was quick to take advantage of Morokk's confusion. "This isn't a good time Morokk. Walk away." Baaradon growled as he thrust out his leg, planting his hoof firmly in Morokk's midsection. Morokk stumbled back his armor absorbing most of the blow. Baaradon was a formidable fighter to be sure, but he know that was not where his strength lied and Morokk could probably take him in a straight melee.

"Ha ha, Tis always good time for fight, Tauren." Morokk flexed his armor tighten and is anger grew.

That was Baaradon made is move. He unslung a Silver-plated Blunderbuss and fired a concussive shot a dazing Morokk. There was a loud roar like that of a wild tiger or a cheetah and suddenly with blazing fast speed he closed the distance between the two of them. The hunter stopped only briefly to plant a trap at Morokk's feet, then rolled to his left and was back on his feet. The dazed effect began to lift from Morokk and he stumble triggering the trap. Baaradon then gave a sharp whistle. In response his faithful Kodo thundered to his side. The tauren casually stepped closer to the Morokk.

"As I told you I have no time for this. The orc has given me what I need, so I will now leave you to cool your head." Baaradon the mounted his kodo and rode out of town leaving behind the ogre trapped in a block of ice.

Richard Steelhindge stared out into the dank gloom of the marsh. He wondered why was he here.

"You ever wonder why were here?" he of course of was speaking to his fellow guardsman Dexstar Brightshire. The two of them were on day watch rotation of the front gates of Theramore.

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't? Why are we here? Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence or is there really a god; watching everything, with a plan for us and stuff? I don't know man but it keeps me up at night." Dexstar replied thoughtfully, maybe a little too thoughtful.

"What?..I mean…" That was all managed to say before the shot rang out. Dexstar turned and watch his friend fall to the ground. He spun around and reached for his sword, but it was too late. A second shot rang out. This one struck Dexstar in the chest lifting off the ground forcing to crash against the outer wall of Theramore. Two Guards on patrol heard the shots and came running. The third shot must have been a multi-shot for both guards collapsed. The lookout in the tower reach for the alarm bell only to have a dragonling attack him violently. This surprised the young guard since the Dragonkin of the marsh were not prone to attacking the Alliance city. That's when he noticed behind all the dragon squawks he heard the clicks of whirling gears and other mechanics. He may have had time to marvel at it but at moment as if to show how life like it was the dragonling incinerated the lookout with a breath of fire. Most people would have thought Baaradon had the absolute worst time to attack the Alliance camp for at that moment the Scarlet Blade were in the process of leaving Theramore. Blade Soldiers drew their swords and took up positions to protect Captain Kreig as Baaradon the entrance to Theramore. Captain Kreig a powerful human sat upon his mount and frowned. He tossed back his long blonde ponytail. His face reflected the hard years he had spent the battlefield. A long scar streaked down his left cheek. It had been rumored a dragon in the badlands had clawed Kreig as he pried the heart from the dragon. He also wore a patch over his right said to have been plucked out by Thrall himself in combat. This however, was not believed by most Horde members for they knew that such battle would have ended with Kreig losing much more than an eye. It was these types of stories and lore that help Kreig earn his fearsome reputation.

"Tauren, You must have death wish to come here alone. You face not only The Alliance but the Scarlet Blade as well. You must face me. Do you even know.." Baaradon cut him short.

"Know who you are? Yes, human I am well aware."

"You are either very brave or very foolish." Kreig remarked.

"I have been accused of both. I have no quarrel with you this day. I'm here for a thief. He has some items of mine and will have them back. I am told he is a new recruit of yours. His name is Pilfer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Volume 1**

**Episode 1:**_** One long Day**_

**Part 4**

Pilfer loaded his kodo with supplies for the long trek. He preferred traveling by raptor but they were more for traveling light when speed was imperative. What the Kudu's lacked in speed they more than made up for in their endurance over long distances and their ability to carry large loads; which was need now. As he finished up his last minute checks he watched with great apprehension the grand precession of Captain Kreig and his personal guards. Pilfer was beginning to now even more question his decision to join up with the Scarlet Blade. He thought to himself his crew must be fools to be following Kreig, but he also wondered what did that say about him since he had followed along with them. He was still thanking the gods that he had managed to avoid fighting for his life over the that stupid robbery. Kreig had been uncharacteristically merciful in not killing him and his crew. Pilfer had noticed that it seem more like Kreig had let _him_ live and the crew were just not worth the effort. He was usually very perceptive about such things but passed it off to imagination.

"Let's mount up and please try not to get us into anymore trouble." Pilfer said in a very cautioned tone. Gar and Maricon both nodded silently and finished securing their gear. That's was when the first rang out.

At first no one was sure what was going on; some hadn't even heard it. Then, a second shot rang out. Guards looked from one to another, trying to determine where it was coming from. Pilfer glanced up at the lookout for some sign of whether there was an attack or just someone have a bit of target practice. What he saw was strange he seemed be dancing. Well, that's what it looked like from his point of view right up until he was suddenly consumed in flames. Then a third shot and this time there was no doubt what was going on. The forward Theramore patrol fell to ground. The Scarlet Guard took up positions around Kreig. Gar and Maricon reached for their weapons and Pilfer instinctively went stealth. The group watched a large Tauren Hunter stepped out of the Mash mist and crossed the Theramore threshold. Pilfer recognized Baaradon as the victim of their earlier exploits. As Baaradon and Kreig exchanged words Pilfer began to flank the tauren.

Kreig grimaced at the Mention of the rogues name. How much trouble is that little elf going to be, he wondered. He knew; however he didn't need this kinda of trouble. He recognized the Guild markings that adorned the Tauren and the Mute Assasins were not Guild to be trifled with.

"So, What is it you want Tauren, not that you're likely to get it. Just call it morbid curiosity." Kreig address the Tauren in a smug and powerful tone.

"I have come for the heads of Pilfer and his crew and also for the equipment they stole." Baaradon replied flatly.

"The Scarlet Blade protect their own, lonely Tauren. But, Those 3 have been nothing but trouble since they recently joined us. You are lucky, I am feeling generous today. You may have the warrior and the mage. They will also return what they have taken." Kreig gestured to the guards to move and make statement a reality.

"And the Rogue?" Inquired Baaradon.

"The rogue…I'm afraid, will have to remain with me." Kreig explained sternly. Baaradon seemed to be considering it, when he heard Felonius give a nearly inaudible growl.

"very well. I will take…"

"Your last breath my friend. That's what you'll be taking." Pilfer suddenly appeared behind Baaradon with his dagger at the Tauren's spine. "You made a mistake comin here."

"And have made mistake making yourself visible." Baaradon replied calmly. At that moment there a thundering growl behind them both. Felonuis distracted Pilfer for only a moment but that was all Baaradon needed. Before Pilfer could blink the massive hand of Baaradon was around his neck. Pilfer struggled to get free but the more struggled the tighter the Tauren's grip became. " It shall be your last."

" Release him! Release him now or you will follow him filthy beast!" Kreig his sword in hand, leapt from his stead and landed within striking distance. Both Baaradon and Pilfer were surprise Kreig's concern for Pilfer's well being, but neither showed it. Guards approached the standoff and dropped Baaradon's belongings at his feet. Now it was Baaradon who growled. The sound was so terrifying that Kreig thought that it could have been a weapon had the Tauren wanted it to be. Baaradon hurled Pilfer like he was bail of hay. He then reached into one the sacks and withdrew his Dwarven Hand Cannon and fired it twice. It all happened so fast, it took most a few seconds to catch up to what had just happened. It was quite evident to all, however when Maricon collapsed. Gar with a cry of fury charged Baaradon who dodged the clumsy Orc with little effort. Gar stumbled pass the Tauren and face planted at the paws of Felonius. Felonius's attack so brutal that many of the guard turned away to keep from being ill. "Take your gear and leave Tauren, my patience wears thin."

"Very well, Human." Baaradon replied as if the word human were a curse. He then gave a sharp whistle calling his Kodo, who then carried him and his gear off through the marsh.

Quistadora rose from the waters of the Lush Water Oasis. The water trickled off her blue skinned body as she reached for a panther skin towel to dry off. "Hey Baar baby. What took you so long?" Baaradon laid out the days events, including Scarlet Blade's curious interest in Pilfer. By the time he had finished his story the sun was beginning to set.

"My apologies Quista, I'll have make it up to you." Baar offered as he helped her pack her raptor.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Quistadora replied. "I'm headed back to Crossroads, you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna see I catch some more Deviant fish before I head back." Baar pull out his fishing pole and wave goodbye to Quistadora as she rode off to Crossroads. It was too bad she never made it.


End file.
